Race:Tacron
Overview of Tacron The Tacron first entered the Colonial age roughly 290 years ago, some time after contact with the Morin race, which were indigenous to the sibling planet of Mansora, Sunfras. The Tacron founded the Tacron Dominion, a member of the governing body known as the Union of Republican Solar Sovereignties some 160 years ago, before becoming the nation they live under now. The Tacron homeworld of Mansora is for the most part lead by the nation of Parussian, which spearheaded the unification of the Tacron race after the end of the Fourth Mansoran World War and subsequent exodus to space in UE-843 Appearance of Tacron The Tacron are a humanoid race, mammalian as well, with patches of fur of varying color on their bodies. A large overall stature goes to Tacron, with most members reaching up to 2.5(7.8 feet) meters tall on average, with the many even taller, and having a muscled, athletic frame fit for endurance and durability, making them excellent soldiers. Their appearance tends to vary within certain limits, due to genetic variety caused by brute-force gene modification from the First Empire, though this is smoothing out in newer generations. Disposition and Social characteristics The Tacron are an extremely imperialistic, marshal race, and are willing to perform gunpoint diplomacy if it keeps the Union safe. Individuals generally tend to care more to the needs of the larger collective, rather than the self, leading to a very clean, healthy populace, with it's citizens leading efficient, somewhat spartan lifestyles. The most widespread religion in the race worships the 'Precursors', a race of supposedly godlike beings whom seeded their homeworld and made the Tacron to eventually protect the galaxy. Military Tacron military tactics are based on their experiences throughout their history. The product of such events is a very powerful, very durable military that uses attrition warfare to gradually grind their enemies to dust. This makes the Tacron Legion very well equipped for siege warfare and taking out entrenched enemies. The TDL uses heavy armor and high powered weapons on both their vehicles and infantry, with two older examples being the Type-3 Tower class powered armor, and the Model-34 Satyr class Heavy tank. This doctrine of sledgehammer warfare extends to space as well, with Tacron Dominion Fleet ships possessing very heavy armor for their class, as well as large-bore railguns and plasma cannons. This doctrine clashes with Morin Republic strategies, which center around highly mobile offensive armies to outmaneuver and confuse the enemy, usually from afar. Timeline NOTE: This is going by the calendar instilled as per the agreement between the Morin Republics and the Promethian Union. -Universal Era-00 is 1720 Anno Domini UE-00: End of the Dark Age of Technology, which saw Mansora embroiled in a war on such a scale that it was reverted from a tier-4 civilization which had colonized its moons and probed the planets in its system to a tier-6 civilization. This also marks the signing of the Parussian Imperial constitution and unification of the various nation-states in its borders. UE-211 to UE-226: Parussian-Deltoran Annexation War: Parussian, after some centuries of tensions with its largest neighbor, goes to war with the nation of Deltora, leading to a 15 year war of attrition that lead to the deaths of 8 million Tacron and the collapse of Deltora, only to be absorbed into Parussian, more than doubling the size of the nation. This war is marked for the presence of war automatons in use by both sides, notably Deltora with its own animunculi, which were countered by the much scarcer but notably more powerful Parussian Golems, which had their innards function on clockwork mechanisms. UE-255 to UE-392: Age of Enlightenment: Also known as the Age of Discovery, this era was marked by the rapid discovery of various ruins and bases filled with advanced technology left over by the previous civilization from the Dark Age of Technology. The creations that resulted from this age would carry on into the Great Steam War, though the knowledge gathered during this period would not reach a true level of understanding until the MWW II. UE-411 to UE-431: First Mansoran World War: Also called the Great Steam War, this war marked the first use of manned, self propelled armored vehicles, notably the legendary(And massive) amphibeous T- line nuclear-heated steam powered mobile fortresses, which lead to horrible casualties as previous methods of fortification and warfare were ill-adapted against the tactics employed by the nations using them. Fought between two continents and a grand total of 47 countries, this war ended with a total casualty count of over 26 million killed or wounded. It ended with the Treaty of Mal'Gadough, and lead to the surrender of Parussian military assets to the 'winning' side after the supposed allies of Parussian pull out of the war, as well as the creation of the International Peacekeeping Council; An alliance of nations from various corners of the world to prevent the outbreak of another war on the scale of the First Great War. UE-432: Prohibitory Laws for Independent Action Mechanical and/or Digital Entities(PLIAM/DE Mandates): The first anti-sentient machine laws are drawn. This is due to several 'rebellions' during the Great Steam War by automated command units that lead to the collapse of multiple vital areas on the front lines, leading to tens of thousands of deaths on multiple occasions. As a result, independent-action machines are banned from total control of their respective vessels. UE-472 to UE-487: Second Mansoran World War: Known to Parussian peoples as the Retaliation War, this was a lash out by the impoverished peoples of Parussian after just over four decades of living a step away from dirt. Using powerful new weapons such as vehicle mounted coilguns and advanced powered armor, Parussian forces washed over the northern continent and eventually started moving outward. This war included the use of nuclear weapons by Sesa'sa, the third country to fall to a wave of frenzied Parussian soldiers. Lasting fifteen years, it ended with Parussian covering over half of the continent it resided upon, as well as the beginning of the "Flare Scare", the rampant fear of nuclear war between the nations of Mansora. As a result, the IPC is revived into a nuclear security body, keeping tight wraps on any nuclear stockpiles. Nuclear defense networks are encouraged. UE-490 to UE-521: This marks the Space Race between the three superpowers at the time; Parussian, Forusco, and Montesema, each being the leading nation of their continent. It ends with Forusco being the 'victor', establishing an advanced base on the moon. Parussian discovered the Morin during this time period, detecting and intercepting signals from a neighboring world, later to be called Sunfras. UE-523: First Contact: Formal contact between various nations of both worlds is initiated this year, though some walk away disgruntled. A guarantee of further talks is made between Parussian and Etharalis. UC-532 to UC-554: Third Mansoran World War: After over a century of proxy wars and tensions, a massive war opens up between the two largest continents and their respective superpowers, Forusco and Montesema, as well as scores of minor and major powers from all three of the major landmasses on Mansora. Parussian and a few others stay out of the conflict, until the Monteseman Federation, which had been previously winning the war, attacks one of Parussian's allies on claims of 'undermining their war effort through materiel support of our enemy'. Parussian quickly retaliates, sending several divisions and fleets toward Montesema and its allies, relieving the beleaugered Foruscan and Western Alliance forces with a force of over eight million soldiers. Mass produced energy weapons make their debut in this war, with some nations using secretly developed laser and crude plasma weaponry to great effect. It ends with the dissolution of Montesema into over twenty smaller nations, as well as the siezing of all significant military assets of the country. Two of the three continents were scarred by kinetic rod bombardment. UE-624 to UE-752: Morin shuttles land on Mansora in the two remaining superpowers, creating some political tension and resentment against the two. A technological exchange is made in a series of visits by both sides, with advances in military and domestic technologies shooting Tacron and Morin societies toward the edges of their system, beginning the First Age of Expansion. A colonization wave is sent out into the solar system, establishing and discovering bases and stations on and above planets and moons around Soran. It is during this time that Mansoran governments begin heavy developement of Uls, the largest moon of the planet. During this it is discovered that said moon is in fact a massive catacomb of ancient, First Empire technology. UE-625-685: Tacron and Morin vessels go out to search for the origin of various signals in the solar system, finding dozens of derelict ships and bases scattered throughout the system UE-680 to UE-779: Mansora enters a golden age, with the allied Parussian and Forusco leading the way. Addendum: UE-773: The mining vessel Mas'Namas, made by the Morin, is dispatched toward the asteroid belt to harvest what scans indicate is an extremely rich collection of metals and minerals. UE-784: After scans pick up a series of anomalies focused around a small area, Morin and Promethian superpowers Parussian and Etheralis found the Big Mountain research center on the largest rock in the cluster, after reclaiming the Ancient Tacron base already built there. A large cache of archeotech is discovered as well. UE-830 to UE-837: Fourth Mansoran World War: After nearly three hundred years of developement and peace, tensions erupt once more between the nations of Mansora over the fires of political unrest, national pride, and jealousy. The two 'sides', the Grand Alliance and the Coalition of Nations, consisted of the twin superpowers Parussian and Forusco, followed by their dozen or so allies, against seemingly the rest of the world; an alliance consisting of over 75 nations, respectively. Most of the colonies and the Morin remained neutral to the war, prefering to 'let it be' as not to be pulled into combat against the extremely militarily powerful planet, though some of the nationally aligned space stations and mining colonies were pulled in. The Grand Alliance was doing extraordinarily well in the beginning of the conflict, putting to field an astonishing, and very well equipped, 250 million total troops, along with a naval count of ships in the thousands. The Coalition of Nations fielded a higher number of troops of lower quality, being estimated at about 277 million with a similar naval count. For the first few years, the Alliance was winning, until an event known to the Promethian people today as the Day of Dawn. UE-837: Day of Dawn: Some time around dawn(appropriately), the Coalition launched a large scale strategic strike, implementing whatever WMD's they had on hand at the time. Some eighteen thousand nuclear missiles, along with hundreds of kinetic rods and particle beam strikes, were fired, dropped, and activated by the Coalition against the Alliance, who they had been fighting a losing war against for years. At first, the front line was hit, being just beyond the Anti-missile defense grid. Cyber attacks were launched against control nodes for the ASMG, disabling them in time for well over a third of all the nuclear weapons launched to hit. Cities were literally overturned as hundreds of heavy kinetic rods hit, rending the very earth asunder. Entire population centers were reduced to ash in a wave of nuclear fire spawned from the impacts of dozens of strategic, megaton-level warheads hitting them. Entire divisions of troops were incinerated by the heat wave of high powered orbital lasers. Inevitably, the Alliance retaliated within seconds of detecting the missiles. Due to an aversion to nuclear weapons, even today, comparatively few were launched, only about four thousand warheads. However, Strategic High Energy Lasers and heavy weight Kinetic Rods were activated, cleansing an entire continent of life. The cloud of kinetic rods upturned the heartland of the Coalition upon impact, causing so much damage and change as to collapse over 60% of the landmass into Mansora's oceans. Very few places remained even somewhat unscarred by this disaster, which had turned the once verdant Mansora into a death world of radiation and fire. The Parussian capital of Azmund is one such location, which held it's own independent missile defense network, managed to survive the disaster with only three nuclear impacts, and no kinetic strikes thanks to a diligent cyberwarfare specialists scrambling any sattelites over the city. UE-840 to UE-842: After three years of suffering upon their homeworld, the remnant population of Mansora, numbering less than twenty five million, forged great space stations that were ferried piece by piece into space to be assembled. Using experimental anti-gravity technology assisted in this endeavour. A two-year period was filled with the assembly of these floating cities, which reached sizes of up to five kilometers in diameter. UE-843: The Tacron Dominion of Exoplanetary States, or simply the Tacron Dominion, is founded. The decision to attempt to terraform the ruined Mansora comes up, and is instead put off for a later date, such as when such a thing is more achievable. Some wealthy individuals, as well as the Morin, come forward to assist in making such a thing possible. UE-848: The Terraforming of Mansora begins, along with the construction of Citadel Prime as a capitol of Promethian populations and a terraforming machine. UE-864: Dozens of terraforming generators are deposited around Mansora, and Citadel Prime nears completion, with the Morin and Tacron governments combining designs and methods of construction. UE-869: Citadel Prime is completed, and crews connect the enormous station to the ground in Azmund, at the remnants of a space port. A great terraforming generator is built near the site of the elevator, while the Citadel ferries supplies and machines down to the surface to speed the process. UE-885: The area around Azmund, as well as the city itself, is slowly purified and resettled, with most of the city being completely rebuilt by this time. UE-900: Roughly 1/25 of the planet is purified, and the Tacron Dominion begins reseeding the planet with animal and plant life using samples gathered before the Day of Dawn. UE-962: Mansora is partially terraformed, with improved tech greatly speeding the process. Soran is beginning to get rather crouded as Tacron Population begins to climb once more, very quickly. Methods into a Faster-than-light engine go underway. UE-965: A group of daring trailblazers forge a colony ship with a cryobay. These people, going by the monicker "Generational Colonists", plan to reach the nearest system, called De'Lathon, using slower-than-light methods. After their launch, they exit the system and are never heard from again, save for periodic, delayed status reports. UE-983: Mansora is fairly terraformed and for the most part repopulated and reseeded. UE-985: The URSS "Merrily Into the Void" and her flotilla perform the first manned superlimunal jump in Union history. They move for De'Lathon, much like the Cryoship "Bound for Prosperity", twenty years previous. This leads to not one, but three first contact scenarios, though only one has been a mutual interaction between powers. UE-985: The URSSF "Swift Afoot" has her Superluminal jump drive overload in a freak accident, sending her off into space. It is unknown how long it will take to regain contact, or if the ship and crew even survived.